Did I Mention
by Aldesina
Summary: Armageddon is fast approaching Hogwarts and Dumbledore takes a leave of absence and leaves Snape in charge of taking care of things.
1. Chapter 1

Oh yeah,

Did I mention…...

By Aldesina

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, need I mention that I own nothing?

Also need to mention that this was written prior to the 5th book's appearance, but I might update it and incorporate those newly found factoids into the story. . . . . or not.

* * *

Dumbledore was busying around his study, magicking books, changes of robes, quills, parchment and various other things into his suit case where everything shrunk down to tiny versions of themselves and slipped into their proper compartments. He had a rather important task at hand and unfortunately due to circumstances beyond his control, had to go see to it himself. He had just located a box of licorice snaps when he heard a sharp knock on the door. Ah yes, right on time.

"Come in Severus" He called through the door. Professor Serverus Snape with an expression more dour then usual stepped into the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster are you certain that this matter couldn't be taken care of by some underling?" Dumbledore peered at Snape through his spectacles and shook his head, "Now, now, you know I wouldn't leave unless it was of the utmost importance. I will only be gone a week and I trust you will be able to keep things running smoothly till then?"

"Yes, Headmaster, however with He Who Shall Not Be Named on the rise. . . . "

"Yes exactly, Voldormort on the rise is exactly why I must be off." He closed the lid of his truck with a snap and with a flick of his wrist shrunk it down to pocket size. Walking over to the fireplace were a temporary floo network was set up he left Snape with a few final words.

"Oh yes, before I leave. Did I mention that Armageddon is scheduled to pay us a visit this weekend?" Snape visibly paled

"What did you say?"

"Armageddon is coming this weekend, don't worry though, I'm sure that you can handle it, it's not like it's the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse or anything. It's only Armageddon."

Snape turned so pale he might have been translucent. He went even paler then his usual ghostly shade if that was even possible. Even the grimy green look of someone who was constantly ill was gone from his complexion. The people that passed him in the hallways in Hogwarts for the remainder of that day would swear up and down that when you looked at his face right now you would be able to watch the blood course through his veins. He had a very good reason to be this way of course. Armageddon was coming this weekend. And he was put in charge of the castle. Fantastic! Of all the times he had to get his wish of having more authority over the school grounds, why the hell did it have to be the one weekend that Armageddon wanted to come into town.

"Will it be hitting the surrounding countries as well as England?" Snape asked Dumbledore who was doing a final check of the floo network.

"Hmm, oh well yes, yes of course, it has to travel the world you know? Not necessarily in one day, the world is just too big, and it's job to great, however, I know that it will be hitting England over the weekend, it'll probably be here by Saturday morning, and leave around Sunday afternoon, sometime before I come back I wager. It won't be too much trouble for you to look out for Armageddon right?" Dumbledore looked up from the fireplace, patted the suitcase in his pocket and smiled at his thoroughly horrified former pupil.

"I know you can't possibly miss it. Also most of the students will be gone because of the holiday vacation."

Snape blinked, and then breathed a sigh of relief, yes, Dumbledore was right, the students will all be home at the time and he won't have to worry about anyone dying, or be blamed for it, or get a howler with curses in it when a parent discovers that Armageddon hit Hogwarts and he wasn't able to protect their baby. Then a though hit him. What if the parents did blame him for sending them home because the parents thought their _babies_ would be safer at the school because Dumbledore was there to protect them? What if they get angry at him for sending the kids home?! What if they find out that Dumbledore isn't here?!

"Er Professor Dumbledore, if Armageddon really does hit, wouldn't it be more prudent for the students to stay here. The castle walls are completely warded and protected and the foundation is constantly being worked on and is quite advanced. Not to mention that there are shielding spells here that I'm sure the parents will not have access to and…."

"Oh ho, Serverus, don't be so somber, there is no need to worry about the children, besides they miss their parents. I'm sure that not even you have the heart to deny them a visit back home?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Besides if you miss the students there are always a couple of them here for you to look after. As you know, Mr. Potter always stays, and along with him, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger as well. They never leave him alone." Serverus's face became more and more severe as Dumbledore listed the three names. Potter and his rest of the dream team, they're always here, and getting in the way. Why are they always here and getting in the way? Great, now I have to make sure that they don't get themselves killed in the process of their daily stupidity. If they did end up killed or injured in any way he'd have the whole Wizarding World up in arms against him. 'Serverus Snape former Deatheater back to his old habits!' He could just see the headlines now. 'In his efforts to regain the trust of his former lord and master this black hearted fiend blames the death of The Boy Who Lived and his brave companions on Armageddon.' Snape could practically see himself screaming at a newspaper reporter now, just like that crazy Sirius Black did when they were taking him away. He'd be ruined. Little did Snape know, Dumbledore was watching him with a critical eye.

"Don't fret too much about Armageddon Severus. I'm sure that you will be able to see to the matter accordingly. You are a very talented Potions Master after all." Snape blinked.

"Headmaster, Shouldn't we be forming a method of defense?"

"No, no, no need for that, after all as long as you do whatever is asked of you, there won't be an issues at all." Snape's eyebrows practically rose past his hairline.

"You want us to comply with Armageddon?"

"Yes, yes, of course, the job can't be done single handedly. Oh you'll get a nice reward for this. It's usually very generous, and a nice thing."

"Headmaster!" Snape stuttered, looking at Dumbledore like he was completely out of his mind

"I think that Armageddon can do a well enough job on its own, it does not need help from anyone else, least of all me. Its reputation exceeds the…." Snape was cut off by a wave of Dumbledore's hand.

"Yes, yes, well that's only because it's had help over the years that it has come here." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand.

"It's come here before?"

"Yes, of course it has, It comes every century or so, and the four founders of Hogwarts and the previous headmasters and mistresses have always accommodated it to the best of our abilities."

"The four founders of Hogwarts aided Armageddon?"

"Yes, and they had a wonderful time doing it as well. It's not everyday you get you help with something this grand. Severus, you should be feeling proud. I myself aided Armageddon about, ah well, exactly a century ago."

"I see, um I did not know about this Headmaster." Snape mumbled. Serverus was now torn between complete and utter confusion and total horror. The four founders of this school helped with the coming of the end of the world? And every single headmaster here at Hogwarts has aided it too? And why does it come around every one hundred years, and how come it's never written in those thrice blasted prophecy books? And how come they never succeeded, not that, that's a bad thing. But if the four most powerful wizards and witches of the time could not help Armageddon end the world, then how the hell was he going to help it accomplish that feat?

"Now, now, wipe that expression off your face Severus, it's not that bad, and if you really can't handle it on your own there is always Harry, and his friends to help you. They are indeed very talented wizards after all. They are also in their 5th year, and have the knowledge, or at least have the sense to know where to look for the knowledge pertaining to whatever it is that Armageddon might need." Dumbledore said with a smile. Apparently the floo network was up to his standards because he pulled out a small box with silvery dust in it and reached in for a handful.

"Headmaster, are you at least going to alert the ministry about this?" Snape asked "I mean wouldn't it be more fitting for them to handle, er, help Armageddon?"

"Why do you say that, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, "They are none more fitting then you or I, in fact like I have already said before. I believe that Armageddon would be aided much more by you because of your potion making skills. Now don't fret, I will be back on Sunday. At the most, if Armageddon doesn't get what is needed, you can ask it to stay for another night, and I will assist it when I get back."

Snape blinked at the headmaster.

"I, I, I, well…."

"Ta Ta Severus my boy, Dumbledore said patting him on the shoulders and threw his handful of floo powder into the fireplace, stepped into the green whooshing flames and disappeared from sight.

"Have a safe trip headmaster." Snape said as he left the headmaster's office and rapidly made his way back to his own chambers to make preparations. Armageddon was coming and he was not about to meet it unprepared. Dumbledore must have been out of his mind when he said that the past generations of headmasters and mistresses aided the coming of the end of the world. He must have meant aided the ministry in stopping the coming of the end of the world. It was too late to get an owl out, and he was stuck here on grounds with the dream team and a mismatched number of students in various years. He was going to have to get them all into the same area somehow, count them all and when Armageddon hits pray that they don't do anything stupid. Although with Potter here it seemed that this was going to be a long weekend.

Halfway through his ramblings and rantings, there was a soft knock on his door. Snape had not heard it, so the people outside the door decided to knock again. Nothing.

"Sonorous!" said a voice with her wand pointed at her throat,

"Professor Snape!" she called through the door.

Snape, in his room completely unaware of the knockings jumped a mile in the air. Was this what Armageddon sounded like?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah,

Did I mention…...

Chapter 2

By Aldesina

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, need I mention that I own nothing?

Also need to mention that this was written prior to the 5th book's appearance, but I might update it and incorporate those newly found factoids into the story. . . . . or not.

Author's Note; I invented the names of some potions and spells and stuff, those are mine

* * *

"**Professor Snape!"**

That blasted voice called again through the doorway, Snape glared at the doorway, it sounded like that little know it all from Gryffindor, he did not have the time to deal with Gryffindor.

"**Are you in there Professor, may we come in?"**

That voice called out again. We? The Dream team, all assembled and ready to induce another migraine, how perfectly charming of them. When Dumbledore said that it wasn't The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, he must have forgotten about Harry and Co. One Armageddon, Three trouble brewing teenagers, Four people in cahoots to make his life wretched. All he had to do now was summon Kali the Hindu Goddess of destruction and this misery would be complete.

"**Professor?" **

"Come In." Snape called out stepping out from behind the chair.

"_**Quietus!**_**"** The voice said through the door. Snape walked over to the door and opened it to reveal

"Potter! Granger! Weasley! What are you three doing here?"

"Well sir," Hermione started to scammer "We didn't mean to frighten you sir, that is…"

"You did not frighten me Miss Granger I can assure you of that, now can you stop stammering and tell me what are you doing in here?" Snape snapped.

"Professor Dumbledore sent us." Harry piped up "He said that you mentioned that you might like some help assisting Armageddon."

"What?" Snape barked "He said that I would like what?

"Help, sir" Hermione said, looking at him oddly, "Are you sure that you're ok sir, you seem extremely jumpy for no reason."

"Yeah, it's only Armageddon anyway." Ron said.

"Mr. Weasley!" Snape spit out angrily "Do you even know what Armageddon is?"

"Well yah, of course I know what Armageddon is, it's . . . . "

"I don't need for you to explain to me what Armageddon is Weasley. I happen to know what Armageddon is; I was simply asking you if you knew what the dangers and implications of Armageddon were?

"Well yes of course we do." Harry replied. "That's why we came here."

"What's wrong Potter? Do you have so much doubt in me that you think I can't handle Armageddon by myself?"

"No sir, that's not it, it's just that.."

"We've already went over that Hermione," Harry cut in, "The thing is Professor Snape it's not that we have confidence, or lack of confidence with you, it's only because of Professor Dumbledore that we're here."

"If you don't want any help or anything else for that matter, then we'll leave sir." Hermione said, "But we had to come here anyway because Professor Dumbledore asked."

"But since it seems that you don't want our help we'll take our information and go." Harry said.

"Just a minute Potter, what information?" Snape called out.

"Nothing much, just some potions that Armageddon might want and some other things that it might find useful. We're gonna have get more then one cauldron going if we want to have all these things brewed by the time Armageddon has to go, otherwise how will they be able to leave before the weekend is over?" Hermione said

"They?" Snape asked

"No, there's only one."

"Then explain your poor inexcusable grammar!"

"Not sure of it's sex."

Snape blanched. Since when did destruction come with a gender. Dancing Kali popped into his head stomping the school flat.

Then again. . . . .

"Fine, fine, one, then when the hell is it coming?" Snape asked irritably.

"Oh it will be here in about three hours." Ron said looking at a device that looked like a small watch in his hands with many different hands. The biggest one pointed to a picture that looked suspiciously like Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore said that it was arriving tomorrow Weasley, are you saying you know more about this then Dumbledore? You realize he's dealt with Armageddon before the idea of you even being conceived was at hand?" Snape asked getting more and more furious by the second.

Weasley just opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few time before Hermione interjected on his behalf.

"Yes, but Professor, this device tells us that it will be here in three, no wait, two and a half hours now, it's traveling really quickly this way." Hermione said, taking the device out of Ron's hand who had closed his mouth and was beginning to glow red.

"What? What is that thing, where did you get that device?"

"Well Professor Dumbledore gave it to us." Harry said

"He said that it will tell us exactly when Armageddon will get here down to the last minute."

"Blast it all, it's arriving ahead of schedule then."

"Well that's not that big of a deal, I mean, that will just give it more time to spend here won't it?" Ron said.

"The last thing that we need is to give Armageddon more time here." Snape snapped at them.

"Well what's wrong with giving Armageddon enough time to get the job done, I mean, you wouldn't want it to do a half ass job now would you, it would only have to do it again…"  
"Potter, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you , but I like every other sane intelligent person in the world truly wishes that Armageddon does not succeed. Now if you will please stop just standing around and help me round up all the other students we only have a few hours before Armageddon hits and I want everyone in the Great Hall when that happens."

"Err are we having a banquet or something?" Ron asked looking more perplexed then ever "Shouldn't we contact the house elves first or something?"

"NO Weasley we are not! Now get going!" Snape shouted. With that Snape nearly bodily picked them up and threw them out the door slamming it behind them.

Harry Hermione and Ron just looked at each other.

"Jeez, what crawled up his ass and died?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione just laughed and shrugged

"I don't know Ron," Harry said, but let's just hope that he didn't hear that last comment otherwise you'd have detention for a week." Just at the moment they heard a voice inside the door

"Sonorous!" Followed by a loud booming voice.

"**If I could have your attention please, this is Professor Snape. As many of you might know already Professor Dumbledore has gone on a short trip and has left me in charge of the castle for the weekend. I would also like to inform you that there will be a presence arriving at the castle soon. One that you will certainly not like to meet on your own without proper reinforcements. I highly suggest that you all cease what you're doing and get into the Great Hall immediately!" **

"Whew," Ron said "looks like he didn't hear anything."

"**I HEARD THAT MR. WEASLEY!" **Apparently Snape had not stopped the sonorous charm yet.

"**As for that little comment of yours, that's a week of attention for you, courtesy of Mr. Potter, who suggested it that idea." **

"Oh thanks a lot Harry. Now I've got a week of detention." Ron said. Harry shrugged

"Sorry Ron."

"Come on, you heard what Snape said, we have to get to the Great Hall." Hermione said.

"What do you think he wants us there for? I mean he said that he wasn't going to throw a banquet for Armageddon and I don't think that it would want an audience." Ron said

"Well, Dumbledore already said that Armageddon knows about us. So it's expecting us, we wouldn't want to disappoint Dumbledore or our guest." Hermione said "Maybe it won't mind having more people around."

"Who knows, anyways, I think the only reason why Dumbledore told us all about Armageddon was because he knew Snape would want help" said Harry.

"Or panic pointlessly." Hermione added.

"You mean like what he's doing now?" Ron asked.

"Huh, yeah, alright, let's go." Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah, time to save Snape's grimy green ass." Ron said rolling his eyes.

**"TWO WEEKS WEASLEY! And one for both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger as well!" **

* * *

Author's Note: By all means, Do read and Review!

* * *


End file.
